vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
125289-can-someone-sell-me-on-this-game
Content ---- Combat system is the best hands down. Once you pickup the game, you won't want to play any other MMO. | |} ---- Old players will not give you an accurate depiction of the game, since they left during the game's lowest point. Things are substantially better. QOL improvements, robust UI and modding, excellent combat system, unique aesthetic, comedic-yet-dark storyline, great sense of humor, fun armor customization, all XP to 50 reduced since launch, wardrobe system coming soon, housing is incredible, friendly devs, a Make It Rain emote (seriously), Veteran Shiphands (basically solo quest instances with GREAT rewards), the list goes on. @demonmanu We need that noob post! | |} ---- ---- ---- It's good but you are fighting the floor instead off the mob/boss and the rotation certainly for SS gets quite boring. I like bns combat the best so far since it is more reactive towards the actions of the mobs. The healing is certainly very interested in ws though and the dungeons and raids are very good. | |} ---- Not really the same is it now......the game was so broken before drop 4, you know it, I know it.......even Carbine knew it | |} ---- once drop 5 hits can people who quit right now tell you jack shit? | |} ---- Considering the game will be seeing a round of improvements, new systems and additions, their opinion will be somewhat outdated. EDIT: Thanks for reminding me, Mr CK. @SgtBalanced, this game has the most egregious forum/game dichotomy I've ever seen. The in-game community is amazing, helpful, nice, and generous. The forum community is bitter, angry, prone to insults and CONSTANTLY begging for sub model change. Also, choose the PvE server. PvP servers are kind of dead. | |} ---- Well, not all of us are bitter, angry or begging for a model change. Prone to insults ... well. Only at the bitter and angry people! :lol: | |} ---- Tex, stop being so angry and bitter. :P They are at this point. I believe it is a "someday" item to remove the restrictions though so don't give up on it! But at the current moment, there are classes restricted from certain races. But the good news is all of the classes and races are so awesome and unique, it's not a total loss if your combo isn't available right away, you can just play another race and fall in love with them as well. :D *hugs her Mechari Engineer* | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- just saying that the overall feel for the game has not changed since launch. there is new content and things to do but the essence of the game is the same. depending on what his friends said they might still be true. | |} ---- ---- Speaking as someone who started in June, I'm gonna disagree. Game feels leagues better. | |} ---- this. i dont believe anyone disliked the feel of wildstar just the lack of "it". more to explore more to do but still all wildstar | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back! | |} ---- ---- ---- The game's setting and tone are excellent, the combat system is very fluid, the housing is superb, and there's a ton of things to do. The raids in particular are the game's crown jewel--given the attention that goes into their development and the rewards offered for completing them, everyone who plays the game should be able to agree on that point. What makes the game worth paying for? There are a lot of things about it that are well worth the cost of your subscription, but I'm sure you'll see them for yourself once you're done downloading the game. But the best part is that once you're past the box cost--which is currently very low, only $20-$40 depending on the store--you get to decide how much the game is worth to you personally, and spend accordingly. Thanks to an in-game system called CREDD, you can pay anywhere between $0 and ~$600 per month, depending on how much you want to support the game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Pfft, I sold the game way better "It's fun" Quote of the century boooy | |} ---- Silly Goren. People don't play games because they're fun anymore! | |} ---- OH RIGHT, I forgot... This game will challenge your critical mind, you will be in literal shock when your desire to bash this game to the ground disappears because you are actually enjoying yourself, this has caused many strokes, heart attacks...and even rampant insanity. | |} ---- You don't have to tell me. I did vet KV tonight. | |} ---- And it was one of the cleaner runs I've done! :lol: Bloody sawblades... | |} ---- ---- ---- The raids are even better than the dungeons :) You won't fail attunement. There are plenty of guilds recruiting that can help, and if that doesn't work out, pugs are completing the vet dungeons every day. I not be the norm, but I've lost count of how many times I've run STL Vet, and I still enjoy it every time I do it. | |} ---- I do love STL myself realy:) it is something magical about WS dungeons...i cant grasp what it is..wow never felt that way in dungeons..and I bet carbine does not know what the magic is either tbo;) I think they did what I would consider a lucky strike;) But by god! capatilize on the lucky strike Crabino!!! I'm 4/13 in attunement atm....better than last time..where I was level 44 with my warrior when i quitted...I gave up WS just for the fear of the attunement lol | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- and 2015 | |} ---- Half life 5 confirmed? | |} ---- ---- ----